After The Kiss
by Lidi999
Summary: Fabian and Nina kissed! But what happened after everyone jumped them, are they back together now? Short Story.


After The Kiss

By: Lidi999

_No I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, well I would have a lot more of Fabina. And Jara, and Peddie ,and Amfie._

_ "Well, my chosen one," _Fabian told me.

I smiled and then leaned towards him and we kissed.

"YAY!"

Fabian and I spun around, without letting go of each other, to see Amber Millington running towards us. I should of known she would spy. She was Amber.

Amber grabbed us in a hug and the next thing I knew, there was Joy. She was hugging me and then Patricia was beating on my shoulder. Then everyone in the house was hugging Fabian and me.

"Finally!" Joy muttered.

"Good job Rutter!" Jerome cried.

I looked up at Fabian who just smiled, "I guess they missed Fabina," I told him.

Fabian nodded, "I guess we were."

I took his hand and held on tight as we were hugged tighter.

LIDILIDI

It was starting to feel like I was drowning in hugs when I heard the living room doors open.

I turned my head to see Trudy standing there a big smiled on her face, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I made some cake and I was wondering would anyone like some?"

"Cake?" Alfie cried, "Yes! Yes ma'am!" He ran into the living room.

Mara sighed and rolled her eyes. She elbowed Jerome in his side, "If we want any cake we better go now, before Alfie inhales all of it."

Jerome took Mara's hand, I guess they were dating now, "Let's go then!"

And slowly everyone made their way into the living room, well, all expect Fabian, Amber, and me.

"Let me guess," Amber said, "neither of you are coming for cake."

I nodded, "We will be there in a bit."

Amber sighed, "I'll try to save you cake I really will." Then Amber turned and went into the living room, shutting the door behind her.

Fabian looked at me and smiled, "We are alone."

I rolled my eyes, "It won't stop Amber from spying." I took his hand and dragged him to the bottom stair. I sat down.

Fabian sat down beside me, his leg pressed against mine. He took my hand. I smiled. "You know I think this mystery, ghost wants to kill me, did good for our relationship," I laughed.

Fabian laughed, "You know it would look like that, that the creepier things get in this house the closer we get. I mean last year and Rufus and this year and Senkhara."

I shrugged, "Let's hope the rest of this year and next year, and all our years left, will be very boring."

"Very, very boring," Fabian said.

A burst of laughter came from living room.

Fabian put his hand on my knee, I looked at him, "We are best friends, right?" He asked.

I looked at the living room door and then back at him, "Best friends, and dating. We can pull this off."

Fabian leaned towards me, "Good, because Nina you will always be my best friend," He kissed me.

I rested my head on his shoulder. Fabian started playing with my hair. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Fabian asked me.

"How glad I am to have you back, how glad I am that Joy understands us now."

Fabian laughed, "You know what I was thinking?"

I sat up, "What Fabian?"

Fabian smiled, "I was thinking, I love you."

I could feel my cheeks getting warm, but I took a deep breath and looked Fabian in the eyes, "I love you too."

He kissed me again.  
>We were still kissing when the door opened, I didn't move and when I felt Fabian start I placed my hands on the back of his neck to stop him from moving. I could feel him smiling.<p>

"Uh, guys?" Patricia asked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away, Fabian laughed.

"Finally, coming up for air," Patricia said, "but anyway, Trudy is putting on a movie. Want to come watch it?"

I looked at Fabian who nodded, "For that movie date we never got?"

I laughed, "Okay, let's go."

And as I curled next to Fabian on the sofa, I smiled. Could this day have been more perfect? I looked around at all the other couple, Alfie and Amber. Alfie was tossing popcorn at Amber who was playfully batting at him. Patricia and Eddie. Eddie had his arm wrapped around Patricia who was smiling. Jerome and Mara. Mara was slowly drifting off to sleep on Jerome's shoulder. Jerome gently poked her nose every time she started to drift.

Then Fabian and me.

I looked up at Fabian and smiled.

No, this day couldn't have been any more perfect.


End file.
